Maybe We Could Be More Than Friends
by RecetteXTear
Summary: (AkuRoku Modern AU) Roxas is on his way home from the horror known as school when a group of bullies begin targeting him. However, their intentions aren't so mild. Who will come to Roxas's rescue? (Sorry for the horrible summary! Axel saves Roxas from bullies is basically what the story is) One shot. Rated T for language and attempted!rape.


I'm sitting in my hotel room incredibly bored with tooth pain and stomach pain, and then this lovely one shot pops up. Also, I do NOT condone rape in any way whatsoever, so don't you dare call me disgusting. I have the right to write (lol, tongue twister) what I want. If you don't like that, leave my fic. And heck yeah I'm blunt.

Oh, and this is a modern AU. So, no Keyblades and all of that. ;_; Sad, I know, but it's for the kids - oops, no it isn't. Kids shouldn't be reading this. What I meant to say was that it's just a normal high school with a bunch of drama, pricks, and bullying. Also, this one shot makes no sense. None. So please don't expect it to.

 ** _I own nothing aside from the bullies in this fic. Axel, Roxas, and any other characters who have names you recognized belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts._**

 **Warning: This contains attempted rape, so if that bothers you or it triggers you, please don't read this. I don't want to upset anyone or cause heaps of drama. Also, it's AkuRoku, meaning shounen-ai/yaoi/ boy x boy. Don't like? Leave now before you spout your homophobic lies. There's also gay bashing/bullying so if you don't like that subject, you may leave (and if you are being bullied, you have my condolences). Roxas can be seen as OOC, so if an out of character character is a pet peeve of yours... you get what I'm saying, don't you? *points towards the back button*  
**

Alright then. More author's notes at the end of the fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Hey. I'm Roxas.

My brother is the oh-so loveable Sora. Always bright, cheerful. There's nothing bad about him. Soft red hair, bright, kind blue eyes, and the prettiest girl in the whole school has her eyes set on him. Not that I care, since I'm not attracted to women, but I suppose it's impressive to others.

Me?

I'm the oh-so hateable version of Sora. Always frowning, angst-y. Everything's bad about me. Weird blonde hair, downcast, dull blue eyes, and just about everyone in the whole school hates me.

Sora keeps telling me that "it's alright" and "it's just you, me, and Kairi", but I don't believe him. Kairi seems like a perfect little angel. She's always smiling, sure. But when Sora's not around... she acts more like a horrific little devil. She's homophobic and calls me a faggot every chance she gets, sending me one of her sweet smiles after she does so as if she didn't mean it.

Well, I don't care if she didn't mean it. Those words hurt, intentional or not.

It's late at night, right now. I should've walked with Sora, or even my other brother Cloud. It's a little late now, but I think I can handle myself. Riku - one of Sora's other 'friends' - informed me that the street I'm currently walking on is a prime spot for... well... you get my drift. It didn't really deter me seeing as how Riku hates me and probably lied, but I left it alone and pretended to be grateful for his 'information'.

"Well well. If it isn't the sweer little creme puff himself."

'Creme puff'? Seriously? Where did 'creme puff' come from? Eh, what the hell.

Turning around, I briefly smirk, expecting to see only Garth - the one who constant bullies me -, but this time it looks as if he has an 'army' with him.

"He's just as sweet looking as you said," One of the bullies smirks and licks his lips, "can't wait to dig into _that_ ass..."

My eyes widen. _What?! Not only are they gay, but... they're after me?!_

I immediately turn on my heel and begin running away, but a hand grips my shoulder and prevents me from moving as it pulls me against a chest, which I soon find out is Garth's as he whispers, "Hush." in my ear. I grit my teeth and begin struggling violently. I attempt to kick Garth in the balls, but that doesn't seem to work, so I continue struggling and hitting him with my elbows.

But it's when I feel a hand snaking up my waist that I start panicking.

"Let me go!"

I know the words are useless, but there isn't any point in not trying. Of course, Garth only laughs. I hear his cohorts approaching and quickly struggle harder, knowing that all is lost if they manage to get their hands on me. Once again, my struggles prove futile as the other two bullies grip various parts of my body and begin groping.

Tears begin to form in my eyes, but - at the moment, anyway - I refuse to let them fall. However, when Garth squeezes my ass, a few of those salty drops spill out. I feel ashamed that I'm crying, but it can't be helped now. Garth's holding me tightly, one of the other guys is covering my mouth, and the other is actually tying my hands together.

What hurts the most is that, after 'this' happens... no one's going to care aside from my brothers. They're all going to call me a whore; a disgusting little whore who let's himself be used.

And they'd be right.

Just then...

"Are you going to let him go, or do I have to punch you bitches first?" That voice is like music to my ears, but for some reason I can't quite place who it belongs to...

"Nah, I'm going to punch you all anyway."

Despite the situation, a smile crosses my face. Axel. It's Axel! He's the only one at school who doesn't hate me. Embarrassingly enough he's also the one who has to save me all of the time due to the brawnier attackers I sometimes have. But what is he doing on this street? His apartment is in the other direction...

"There's one of you and three of us," Garth points out, his grip on my wrists lightening. "so you'd never win in a fight." His cold grey eyes narrow, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Axel. Got it memorized?"

Once again, Axel's the reason there's a slight smile on my face, though it quickly fades when I feel Garth's tongue on my ear. Even though he hasn't spoken to me yet, knowing he's right next to me and I can't do a thing about it is still terrifying. But Axel's presence comforts me. I know he won't let anything happen to me, so I'm calmer than I was before.

Suddenly, Axel's green eyes loose their mirth and he takes on a completely different look; one I'm thankful he's never directed towards me before.

"Let Roxas go. _Now._ " His tone is cold, angry, and impatient. I can't help but shiver.

The good news is that I heard the other bullies - excluding Garth, who seems almost unmoved - whimper. Their hands leave my body, and the only one left touching it is Garth. This doesn't seem to please Axel and he glares in Garth's direction, green eyes devoid of their usually bright nature. I can imagine Garth's glaring back, though I can't say that would be a wise choice on his part.

"Who are you to tell _me_ what to do?" Garth sneers. And that's the last straw.

What happened next as a completely blur. Axel tackled Garth, ignoring my cries of 'you'll be arrested for assault' when he began going a little farther than simple punches. After Garth fell unconscious, Axel turned his attention towards me and untied my wrists. But it was the next thing he did that surprised me.

Soft lips met my own.

But those lips were Axel's. And his alone.

Then, for some reason, the tears I struggled to contain begin cascading down my cheeks. The whole event with Garth and everything was overwhelmingly frightening, but I'm thankful Axel's here now. If a lot of people saw me like this, they'd accuse me of being a wimp, a faggot...

I doubt I would care as long as Axel was around.

* * *

 _Authoress's Notes:_

I'm truly sorry if I offended anyone with the words 'faggot', 'whore', etc, but bullying like this is real. My lesbian friend - Manafique - goes through this, so please understand that I don't condone this type of thing. If the words offended you I'm very sorry, though I did warn you and I'd like no drama.

I don't write well when on my meds and stuff, so I know it wasn't that good. If there were some mistakes I apologize, but please be tolerant! I'm in a lot of pain right now and can't really think straight. XD

I've got to go finish another AkuRoku one shot (it's a Medieval AU where Roxas is the prince and the 'evil' Axel kidnaps him, though it's meant to be funny) so I'll see you guys later. Goodbye, and please review! It would mean the world to me! (If you leave without reviewing, you're going to be guilty~)

 _Recette_


End file.
